Vulcan
This page will be restructured to reflect Vulcan physical characteristics first and "history" second with sections for various Story Series. Physiology Vulcans are similar to Humans in appearance, the chief exceptions being the Vulcans' notably arched and upswept eyebrows and external ear structure, the top of which tapers into a clearly defined point. Most Vulcans have straight, glossy dark brown or, more commonly, black hair and skin pale to brown skin with a very subtle greenish-yellow tinge. Vulcans have body hair similar to Humans, and some males can be very hirsute. Vulcan males are also capable of growing facial hair, but current styles are to remove it. Vulcans possess teeth that Humans do not have. These include anterior tricuspids, the presence of which implies that Vulcans also have posterior tricuspids. Vulcan teeth may be chemically capped, as Human teeth may be since the 20th century, in order to prevent decay. In contrast to their external similarities, Vulcan internal anatomy differs radically from that of Humans. For instance, their heart is where a Human's liver would normally be, and beats several hundred times per minute at a much lower blood pressure. Vulcan blood is copper-based and is copper-or rust-colored when deoxygenated in the veins and green when oxygenated in the arteries. Bruises and dermal abrasions therefore take on a green color. Vulcan body chemistry uses little, if any, sodium chloride compared to that of Humans. Vulcans possess a highly efficient respiratory system to extract the oxygen they need from Vulcan's thin atmosphere. They are most comfortable in high temperatures, which is natural given the hot, arid climate of their homeworld. Having evolved on a planet which is mostly desert, Vulcans have developed ways of surviving in desert conditions. For example, they can survive for several days without water and have inner eyelids which protect their eyes from harsh light and/or dust. They are capable of surviving for long durations without food or sleep. Under stress, Vulcans can do without sleep for a week or more. Vulcans are on average three times physically stronger than Humans, and have considerably faster reflexes. Gender Differences Outside of the typical humanoid mammalian sexual characteristics there is little sexual dimorphism. Males are ten percent larger on average and have facial hair and and more body hair than females. Vulcan females possess a heightened sense of smell compared to males. Vulcan Psionics Vulcans are known for this psionic abilities even if these are seldom if ever seen in public. Vulcans are touch telepaths. They are also capable of psychometry, telekinesis, healing, and extra sensory perception. Vulcans engage in a mating bond that telepathically links the married couple. Vulcans rate from 55 to 75 on the Kraith Scale. *'Telepathy:' Vulcans have a known ability to temporarily bond with other individuals, the Vulcan mind meld. Their telepathy while powerful does not work well at a distance and usually requires physical contact. There are examples were it has been attempted at a distance, with decidedly mixed results. The Vulcan mating Weave is part of this. Married couples, always a couple are bonded to be constantly aware of their mate. Vulcan Senses Vision Vulcans have a nictitating membrane. An evolutionary adaption to their environment. It is not totally transparent and acts as natural sun glasses as well as protection form environmental dust. Hearing Vulcan hearing is very sensitive. Not up to Ane, but better than Humans. They do not like loud noises. Scent As noted Vulcan females have a keeper sense of smell than the average male. In general Vulcan noses are average among Humanoids. Touch While the Vulcan sense of touch is not extra keen the Vulcan touch telepathy means that most Vulcan are loath to be touched by those they do not know well. Diet Vulcans are omnivores. They are vegetarian as a matter of culture not biology. The Vulcan digestive tract is highly adaptable. Although alien foods, notably animal protein, will occasionally disagree with a Vulcan, given time, their body will eventually adapt to the alien food. Vulcna vegetarianism is pragmatic. They would be considered Oviparous. They will consume animal sources that do not harm the animal. Eggs, cheese, and other biological byproducts. There is a replicated meat movement on Vulcan. Carrying the argument that if life is not harmed anything can be eaten. Steak that never saw a cow is fine. Their logic is making inroads. Vulcans have a different metabolism from Humans. Caffeine and sapotoxins have little effect on them. Sucrose or common sugar is an intoxicant. Vulcans are very sensitive to nitrous oxide gas, which rapidly renders them unconscious. Growth and Aging Vulcans typically have a lifespan of two hundred years or more. Mating and Reproduction Not a subject that Vulcans are happy to talk about. Reproduction is rooted deeply in their violent past. Pon Far, a mating urge suffered by the male requires them to mate ever seven years once sexual maturity is reached, or die of the stress. Marriage is nearly universal in Vulcans. The Hroksan-dvin-bolayatik exist to deal with those males that sadly do not have partners. Gestation is 56 weeks. Children are typically born singly and twins are cause for plant wide eyebrow raising. Vulcan women seek aid in giving birth as they suffer the usual humanoid big head small pelvis issues. The nursing period lasts from 6 months to a year depending on the parenting philosophy of the parents. Adult Vulcans are usually lactose intolerant. Communication Culture Religion Organization Category:Races Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles